There are a variety of electric connection methods in existing power systems, and the most commonly used is the crimping connection, such as connecting tubes, where the crimping tool is used to deform the connecting tube to clamp the conducting wire and the connection is reliable but cannot be disassembled without damage. Bolted connections also exist, such as the connection between a jumper wire clip or equipment wire clip and equipment, which are connected together with fasteners such as a bolt and nut, and which can be dissembled but are inconvenient to install and dissemble and the electrical contact is unreliable (because the bolt and nut may loosen).
In addition, the general plane-to-plane electric connection uses a tightened bolt method to maintain contact between the planes and larger planes often require multiple bolts, in which places closer to the bolt receive greater pressure and places farther away from the bolt receive less pressure, because the installation of the bolt onto the planes requires drilling a hole in the planes, which reduces the contact area. Therefore, this connection method has major defects.